A Girl's Best Friend
by PsychoKitten06
Summary: 'So who's she' asked a puzzled Bido, while all the others gathered around to look at the young girl. 'Someone who needs a home.' Martel answered staring fondly at the dark haired girl who was having difficulties breathing.
1. Preface

**A Girl's Best Friend**

**By: Xia Mizuki**

**Preface**

The dark haired homunculus casually walked through town, with his hands casually inside his leather pant pockets. He hummed softly under his breath, full aware of the rain pouring on his dark colored head, but it didn't bother him. He kicked a few rocks out of his way, and stopped to peer into an alley, hearing something or perhaps someone.

"Someone there?" he asked, a normal person would've walked off. Called the cops, just run back home, but Greed wasn't a normal person. He was a homunculus. The dark haired man even had his ultimate shield, there really wasn't too much that scared the young looking man.

He received no response, but he heard a small groan and possibly a whimper. Feeling the curiosity take over himself, he walked straight into the alley. Not really worrying if there were some psycho ninjas on the loose ready to cut his head off, it's not like it would kill him anyways.

The cocky man stopped in front of a small red lump of cloth, but quickly realize there someone underneath. It was a rather small looking girl, but maybe she just looked small because of her current state, and she struggled to sit up. The dark haired girl coughed, again she struggled, this time to keep her large dark brown eyes open.

"Wh-what do you want dude? Just leave me alone!" she struggled to slur, trying her best to sound fierce and tough. It wasn't working.

"What happened here?" the homunculus' purple orbs wide in shock.

The girl was lying in her own pool of blood, some of the crimson liquid trickling down her cheek. Struggling to keep her eyes open, she somehow managed a scowl onto her features.

"You don't need to know!" her voice cracked then though, the dark haired girl trying to stand to her feet, but finally decided on just sitting there while clutching her red sweater.

"Look kid, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you." whispered the homunculus that never uttered a lie, while squatting down to meet her gaze. The girl's eyes were full of hurt, agony, sadness, confusion, and worst of all a crushing loneliness. All of which Greed recognized, and suddenly he found himself greedy for the girl's secrets. Why was she so beat up?

"Liar. You all lie. This world is made up of lies! Just let me die here, just…." her voice wondered off, starting of harsh and ending softly and sadly. She looked away from the man's purple orbs and turned back to look at them with tears forming in her own, yet none slipped through. "Just let me be. I don't want to… I just don't want to go on anymore. Just….. Let me give up sir, please let me give up."

Greed was quiet, but ignored the girl's wishes. Instead he decided to pick the girl up as carefully as he possibly could manage. He had noticed her ears, and knew she wasn't normal. He had seen her part of her arm, and he knew those weren't normal tattoos.

"My name is Greed, and I'm not going to let you off so easy and let you die here."

The dark haired girl coughed up the last of the blood she thought she had, her vision going even more blurry by the second. Yet she felt happy, happy that at least someone would know about her death. And maybe, just maybe at least one person would care about her death. At least she wasn't completely brushed off to the side.

"I'm Mizuki. It's nice to meet ya Mr. Greed." was the last thing she whispered.

It was midnight when she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi, I already have two other ongoing stories on here XD But this is a story that I'll be working merely for either fun, or during spare time when I'm extremely bored ^^" Still, if I get many people liking this story, I'll defiantly try to update more often. :D This isn't much of a romance, well I'm not planning for it to be but it might turn into a romance if you want it to be ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter One

**A Girl's Best Friend**

**By: Xia Mizuki**

**Chapter One**

**-Greed**

I cursed under my breath as I kicked the door open to the Devil's Nest lair, and barked out some orders to my chimeras.

"Dorochet! Martel! Bido! Roa! Guys, get out here and help me!" I shouted frantically and impatiently as I stood out in the hall waiting for them to step out of their rooms. I stood there for a few minutes, waiting, and began cursing again when no one opened there rooms' doors to help me out. Stupid lazy asses.

"I said, GET UP AND HELP ME NOW!" I shouted loudly, this time I heard grumbling coming from Dorochet's room and saw as he lazily opened his door while holding his sword and rubbing his eyes. "Wh-what's going on?" he yawned, trying to blink his sleepiness out of his eyes. Damn dog is no use in the morning, er…. Well it wasn't exactly _**morning**_, but he was never useful when he had just woken up. "Get the first aid kit, get anything that will help this girl right now." I snapped, as I darted down the hall to an empty room so I could carefully put the girl down.

She was had stopped bleeding, and I was horrified at this.

It could only mean one of two things.

1.) She ran out of blood.

2.) Her wounds were healing.

My dog chimera was now wide awake and fully alert and ran after me instead of getting me a damn first aid kit. Stupid dog! I carefully put the girl, Mizuki I think she said her name was, on the bed and made sure she wasn't leaning on one side, I wasn't sure if she had any broken ribs. I then turned to face a blinking Dorochet and glared at him over my sunglasses.

Yes I wear glasses at midnight, got a problem with that? Well, I don't care if you do or did.

"Wh-who is she? What's going on?" he stuttered out. My patience was running low, the kid was going to die any second now and Dorochet wanted me to explain what was going on _**now**_? "No time for stupid explanations! Just get me a first aid kit! And wake up the others! I need help, I told the kid I wasn't going to let her off so easy."

Dog boy stared at me a big confused like, but decided that there was no time to spare and darted out of the room while screaming; "GUYS! GET UP!" I heard some more grumbling and mumbling, but I also heard someone kick their door open.

It was Martel.

"What the hell is going on!" I heard her howl.

Jeez, people can be grumpy.

I bent down and kneeled in front of the bloody girl before me, her breathing was ragged and I feared she wouldn't make it. I frowned deeply for a second, and tried to get a good look at her, it was hard considering I hadn't bothered to turn the lights on in the room, but the hallway lights would have to do. She had dark brown hair, and tan skin, and it was about all I could make out since the rest of her was covered in crimson liquid. Yet, she seemed peaceful, like death was just around the corner and she was fine with it, a bloody angel. I scowled at that.

'_**Just let me be. I don't want to….. I just don't want to go on anymore. Just…. Let me give up sir, please let me give up.'**_

I scoffed, of course I wouldn't let her get rid of her problems that easily, and I'm not the kind of guy to just pass a dying girl on the streets. Of course the fact that she was a chimera had also caught my attention, then there were the tattoos. I carefully lifted up her left arm to get a better look at the strange tattoos. I wasn't sure what they were, or what they meant, it was a bunch of symbols and a couple of what I think were alchemy symbols. They covered up most of her left arm, now that I looked at her she was wearing a tank top that was now drenched in blood, and I think a ripped pair of pajama pants. They were all fluffy, but again drenched in blood.

"What happened to her?" asked a voice from behind, I knew it was Martel so I didn't bother to turn around and face her. "Dunno." I responded with a small shrug, standing up to my full height and stretched a bit.

Dorochet ran in, gasping for breath, and tossed the first aid kit….. At the back of my head. I turned to growl at him and he took a step back when he saw how pissed I

"Really? You're going to throw the kit, at the back of my head when I'm NOT looking?" I shouted, feeling frustrated and angry all at the same time. Honestly, I think I was going to bite his head off soon, and give it to Martel to eat, snakes eat that kind of stuff right?

"So-sorry boss! I was just trying to get it to you faster." he mumbled, and I snapped at him again. Maybe I wasn't much of a midnight person either. "You moron! Hitting me on the head and having the first aid kit fall on the floor won't exactly HELP in any way!" I shouted.

"You should've caught it!"

"With the friggin' BACK OF MY HEAD?"

"Calm down! It was an honest mistake!"

"I'll show you an honest mistake."

I stalked over to the dog chimera who was taking a few steps back with his a helpless expression on his face. "G-greed!" begged Dorochet. I swear I was going to rip his head off. "Greed!" shouted Martel, she sounded like something wonderful had just happen, I could basically hear the thrill in her voice, I turned around lazily, which gave the dog enough time to dart out of my reach and hid behind Roa.

I would get him later.

"She opened eyes!" she grinned at me and turned back to the girl laying in her pool of blood. Shocked, I walked over and bend down to get a good look at her face. She struggled to look, but she managed to look me in the eyes.

"S-sir. Whatever you d-do. Do-don't… Bring me to a h-hospital. B-better yet, if I'm just a b-burden let me… d-…"

And that was that left her lips. Stupid girl, did she really think I would just let her die? When she recovered I would have her sweep up the whole Devil's Nest just for saying such stupid things. "Tch. Martel, clean up her wounds and make sure they'll seal tightly so they won't open up again. Got it?" I scoffed standing to my full height and casually walked out the door. "Why is he being to nice?" I heard Dorochet asked.

"I'm not, just wait 'till later, I'm going to rip your head off for being an idiot." I answered. That shut him right up.

Now all we had to do is wait for her to heal.


	3. Chapter Two

**I love how I changed the title to this story twice. -.- First it was 'A Girl's Best Friend' then I changed it to 'Uso' which means 'Lies' in Japanese, finally I changed it back to 'A Girl's Best Friend'. The title will stay what is now, because I love the way it sounds ^3^ tehehe. Thank you to those who put this on 'Story Alert', I appreciate it :3 I hope you end up liking and I would love getting some feedback ^^ This chapter is mostly about Martel and Dorochet talking and watching over the new kid. ^W^ There are NOT enough stories about the Devil's Nest and I LOVE them all! Even Bido! Most people who DO have stories on them forget to add the lizard man! -_- Well enjoy this chapter ^^ super short chapter btw :(**

**Warning: There may be some OOC…. Plz, bear with me! I do try…. Sometimes?**

**Quick Question: Is Dorochet short? I can never tell…. And his eyes are greenish right? (In Brotherhood)**

**Btw this takes place in Brotherhood ^W^ Dorochet peed on one leg once, if you don't believe me watch Brotherhood Episode 13 :D**

**A Girl's Best Friend**

**By: Xia Mizuki (Pen Name)**

**Chapter Two**

_It's not like I want to go back to _

_The way things were back then._

_I'm just searching for the sky _

_I've been losing._

_Here's hoping you'll understand._

_Stop making that sad face as if you_

_Were a victim. _

_Sins don't end with tears,_

_You have to carry the pain forever,_

_Who am I waiting for in this maze of emotions?_

_**Again by YUI**_

Martel sighed quietly and stared down at the girl breathing raggedly, she had cleaned all her wounds bandaged her all up to resemble a mummy of some sort. But this was absolutely nothing to laugh at, most of her bones had been broken, her leg, her right arm, a few ribs. The snake chimera was beginning to wonder just what had happened to the teen.

Sitting in front of the snake woman was Dorochet who was also staring blankly down at the girl with his mesmerizing green orbs. His eyebrows furrowed a bit as he too began to wonder what had happened to the poor girl. It had been almost a full day since she and their boss Greed had come in, it was a few minutes until midnight would strike on the clock. And yet no progress, her breathing hadn't calmed down, and she was beginning to get a fever, and worst of all….

She hadn't woken up.

"Damn it! When is she going to wake up!" Dorochet finally shouted in frustration while throwing his head back and growling a bit, animal instincts taking over for a brief moment.

"Do you expect her to wake up? She was pretty beat up, I wouldn't expect her to wake up any time soon."

But Martel herself was a bit worried at the girl's condition, she desperately prayed silently to herself that the teen would soon open her eyes, even a small crack would ease the tension. Martel felt an immediate link to the girl, she was a chimera as well, therefore had gone through the hell she had too. But she didn't recognize the girl, none of the chimeras had, she was defiantly not from Lab 5. But did any of them honestly expect her to be? She was too young to be part of the military and the Ishvalan war. She should've been a toddler back at the time, but nevertheless they were all restless at her condition.

Dorochet's ears began to twitch the slightest bit, and Martel had been staring at him at this point finding it a bit depressing to look at the girl any longer, and knew what this meant. His sensitive ears were picking up on something. And she could already guess what the nuisance was.

"She wake up yet?" asked a voice from the door way, almost on cue.

"No Greed, she hasn't yet. Stop asking every five minutes." snapped Martel who was starting to wary from the annoying homunculus. If he cared so damn much, he could stay right in this room and wait with them. The purple eyed man scratched the back of his head and wobbled over to take a seat next to the dog chimera.

"I was just hoping she would've woken up. No need to be rude to your savior." joked Greed with a sly smirk. Martel gritted her teeth, wanting to say something but knowing he was right, if it hadn't been for him, who knows where she would've been and the others as well. For a long while, the trio merely sat there while staring down at the girl who's breathing began to even out, as Martel reached out, a smile curled her full lips when she felt her fever go down. Maybe there was some hope after all.

"We need to get more medicine for her fever." Martel whispered while standing to her full height and walking out of the room.

"Does she have any money?" Dorochet asked the homunculus.

"Nope."

"…"

"…."

"Greed, I think she took your wallet."

"What? When could she have done that?"

"She's part snake Greed."

"…."

"…."

"Damn. I'm going to go get my wallet back, stay here." Greed growled under his breath and stalked out of the room while cursing under his breath. Dorochet and flinched when Greed's yelling filled the building.

"GIVE ME MY WALLET!"

His ears rang quite a bit and a whimper left the lips of the chimera as he gently rested his head on top of the girl's stomach.

"The things you'll have to put up with."


	4. Chapter Three

**YAY! I finally got chapter three out ^^ I reeeeally hope you guys like it~! OH and, sorry for ANY OOC-ness, I try other times I forget who I'm writing about and just let my fingers type. I try hard on grammar and spelling n_n so if you DO find something, I hope it isnt too bad ^w^ I'm not sure if I like this chapter :( Plz tell me if you think otherwise?**

**DOROCHET IS AWESOME AND NEEDS MORE LOVE FROM FANS!**

**ShafiraHatake- Awh, thank you so much! Your feedback really made my day when I saw it :] Thank you! *hugs* I'm trying to have it have a good mix of everything and I'm glad I have so far :D Hehe Dorochet is awesome, there are many ways to spell his name O_O I'm glad you don't mind, others can be so picky when it comes to his name ._. hahaha he is short, I think almost anyone can be short compared to Roa oWo**

**Owlgrrl- AWH! Thank you! I reeeeally hope you find this chapter as good as the others 3**

**A Girl's A Best Friend**

**By: Xia Mizuki**

**Chapter Three**

_It's not like I want to go back to_

_The way things were back then._

_I'm searching for the sky_

_I've been losing._

_Here's hoping you'll understand._

_Stop making that sad face as if you_

_Were a victim._

_Sins don't end in tears._

_You have to carry the pain forever,_

_Who am I waiting for in this maze of emotions?_

**Again by YUI**

Dorochet let a sigh leave his lips as he sat alone in the room with the girl still fast asleep, three days had passed and she hadn't woken up. Not even once. Not even for a second. Martel had gotten annoyed and frustrated and left to get some fresh air, the dog chimera had offered to stay and watch the girl.

'_What if she stays like this forever? What if she never wakes up? What if it's better, to end it for her and let her pass on and live peacefully, wherever it is you go when you die?'_

He would never tell Martel this though, knowing too well that she would get angry and possibly throw something at him, preferably something sharp. So he decided on just sighing and letting destiny take over, though he never quite believed in the sort of stuff, but it was never too late to change your mind.

"You better wake up soon."

**Three Months Later**

"Greed!" shouted an angry Martel.

"Martel!" shouted a whiny Dorochet who's ears were close to popping.

"What?" shouted Greed.

"Guys! We all live in the same building! No need to yell!" shouted Dorochet in a vain attempt to get them to quiet down.

Martel and Greed were both shouting and arguing, over Mizuki, the girl who hadn't woken up in 3 full months. Obviously she was in a coma and no one knew what to do about it, bringing her to the hospital was out of the question considering she wasn't human.

Not completely.

"We should just end it for her!" insisted Greed from his room, where the fight was currently going on in.

"No! We should wait and give her a chance!"

"We've been waiting for three months!"

"It's not like you're carrying her on your freaking back! There's no reason to kill her! We have no right to take her life away from her!"

"But what kind of life is it when you're sleeping all the time!"

"She's in a coma stupid! But she'll wake up soon, just watch!"

Dorochet growled, his ears felt as if they were going to explode and both adults refused to listen to his pleas for them to stop shouting. He was on Martel's side, but you didn't see him shouting at Greed now did you? Roa was quietly sitting next to Dorochet, and was blankly staring at the girl, he was also on Martel's side. At the moment Greed had no allies, maybe for the exception of Bido who really couldn't care any less of the situation. He had simply said;

"I don't know the girl, she didn't do anything for me and hasn't left any good or bad impression on me, so I don't really care what happens to her."

Simply said huh?

They didn't stop shouting and Dorochet felt himself get dizzy.

"You okay?" Roa asked in that serious tone of his. The dog chimera shook his head. "I think my head is going to _**explode**_." Roa shrugged and looked back down at the girl who's wounds had healed almost completely, some of her bones were still broken though.

"They say people in a coma can hear you if you talk to them." Roa commented then.

"Really? Well then, _**Mizuki**_, how about waking up soon? I'm tired of the yelling."

"Are you really going to go out of your word, your _**promise**_ to not let her off so easy? Killing her is just letting her off easy! I thought you didn't lie, Greed."

Martel's statement caused Greed to fall silent along with most of the crew. Dorochet's eyes widen a bit and waited for his boss's response.

"A month. She has another month."

**Another Month Later**

**-Dorochet**

"So then Greed thought it was funny to make another dog joke about me! Seriously what's wrong with everyone here? Yeah, I'm part dog so what? Martel is part snake! I never hear anyone making fun of her! And Roa is, what a cow? No one ever makes fun of him either! I just hate them all sometimes. I only peed on one leg once! ONCE! JESH!" I let myself breath for a second and stared intently at Mizuki, who was still in a coma. I spent my time talking to her, I really did hope people in a coma can hear you. Because if not, I feel kind of dumb. I talked to her for hours sometimes, and I always pretended that she would answer back patiently and nicely. Like right now I imagined her say;

"Don't worry Dorochet, friends tease us all the time! I'm sure they don't mean to annoy you that much. They do care about you!"

Maybe I was going insane, or maybe I had too much free time…. I let out an annoyed sigh at my own stupidity, but I kept on talking to her anyway, I felt hopeless.

"Gee, when are you going to wake up? We have a hard time feeding you since we gotta open your mouth and stuff a spoon down your throat, what if you choke? And all we're feeding you is soup, aren't you getting sick of it already?"

"Wha-what?"

"Yeah, you heard me, you have to wake up soon. Martel and Greed have been arguing! It's sort of your fault, but then again Greed brought you here on his own…"

"I'm sorry b-but uh…"

"Yeah yeah, don't apologize it's alright and- HOLY CRAP! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

I gaped at the wide eyed girl who was staring at me with the most confused and frightened dark brown orbs I've ever seen, and I blinked furiously to check if I was making this up again, I had sworn that she had opened her eyes and I had ran around the Devil's Nest screaming; "SHE'S AWAKE!" next thing I know Martel is punching me in the face and calling me a damn liar. I didn't feel like having my face being beat up so I sat there while staring at her for awhile. It all seemed real enough, she was staring back at me and blinked slowly.

"You have pretty eyes." she smiled bashfully.

I wasn't sure how to react but I mumbled a quick; "Th-thank you" under my breath. I wasn't sure what to do or say, which sucks since about a second ago I could've talked her ear off when I thought she was asleep. I suddenly wondered if she had been awake the whole time, even during my whole rant. My ears warmed up along with my cheeks and I hoped that I it wasn't too noticeable.

"UHH.. Soo… You… UH… Feeling okay?" I stumbled over my words. Her eyebrows furrowed a bit as she stared helplessly at me.

"Yes sir." she answered, she sounded so formal and scared as if she was talking to a military officer so I couldn't help but cough out a chuckle.

"The name's Dorochet. Just call me Dorochet."

"Oh.. Uh… Well… Where am I, Dorochet-dono?"

**- Martel**

I sighed while rubbing the back of my neck feeling over the stress eat away at my core. It was probably a little stupid to worry over someone who you don't even know, but it was something I just couldn't help. She just looked so innocent laying there, who knows what kind of life she had going before Greed found her. The poor kid probably had a horrible life, and everyone deserves second chances, right? Why wouldn't she deserve one?

She deserved to live again, to be surrounded by people who were like her, who were chimeras, who could understand her and take her in. I doubt a normal human would take her in.

From what we knew, she seemed to be a cat chimera. She had claws and the ears to go along with the appearance, and she had sharp feline teeth.

Her health was still unstable though, she would be fine one day and the next her temperature would rise and her fever seemed close to enough to kill her.

I thought about her a lot, and I worried about her pretty much every day. I accepted her as one of us, and I could tell Roa and Dorochet did too. I just wished Greed would too.

_I wonder, what she's like. I wonder if she's actually as innocent as she seems, and I wonder if she has a sweet personality. What if she's a rude brat though? _

I stopped in front of the door, moments away from turning the knob when my nose scrunched up and I strained my hearing.

"You're at the Devil's Nest. You see my boss found you in alley four months ago, you've been in a coma for a long time. I honestly thought you weren't going to make it."

"R-really? In an alley?"

My breath was caught in my throat and I kicked the door open. "She's awake?" I shouted loudly, catching my dog friend off guard and I watched as he jumped from his chair and to his feet.

His expression was honestly priceless, it looked like I had suddenly caught him peeing on the bed or something.


	5. Chapter Four

**Woah, this story is coming about better then I expected it too ^^" I am fond of the Devil's Nest crew too ^W^ Oh, and I was wondering what the reading this opnion is on what I'm thinking of doing.**

**Should I keep going with Brotherhood/Manga('cuz that's where this takes place in) version and have them…. Die? Or should I work some of my writing magic and tweek it? X3 Well, if I do that it will ruin a lot of what I'm planning but…. What do you guys think?**

**GREAT THANKS TO WHO COMMENTED I LOVE YOU ALL AND WISH I COULD HUG YOU ALL PERSONALLY! 3**

**Owlgrrl- Hehehe that was my fav part to write XD Thank you so much, I just don't want to disapoint anyone reading this ^-^**

**AmiiStarr- hehehe hope you like it ^^**

**Bumblebeecamaro38- YUP! She's finally awake XD After a full four months :3 You'll see! There's a bit of a surprise here and more humor than angst for the moment ****J**** Greed can be demanding, you'll see what I mean XD**

**Thank you ALL! And I want you guys to know that I have less then 40 mins on my comp now, so chapters might be shorter 'cuz if they're long then it'll take forever for an update ^^" I'm terribly sorry though. My dad fixed my computer with this ONE exception, that I get only 40 mins to use it… Oh well, it's better to have some time then none right?**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Girl's Best Friend<strong>

**By: Xia Wateru(new pen name? DX)**

**Chapter Four**

_It's not like I want to go back to_

_The way things were back then._

_I'm just searching for the sky _

_I've been losing. _

_Here's hoping you'll understand._

_Stop making that face as if you _

_Were a victim._

_Sins don't end in tears._

_You have to carry the pain forever,_

_Who am I waiting for in this maze of emotions?_

**Again by YUI**

**-Martel**

I snickered a bit, but decided not to comment on it, I didn't need him yelling at me we would get no where that way. Right now I just wanted to know when the girl had woken up.

When _**Mizuki **_had woken up.

"When did you wake up?" I practically shouted out of excitement as I made my way over to the dark skinned girl sitting up right, her dark orbs a bit wide in surprise.

"UH, just about a minute ago…" she whispered.

"Wow, I'm glad you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm.. feeling pretty good."

"Good. My name is Martel."

Mizuki nodded with a nervous smile splattered across her face, I kind of had expected her to thank me, thank Dorochet too for taking care of her after the whole incident, but instead she just smiled and looked a bit confused like she wasn't sure what to do. Her expression threw me off a bit, but I tried to let it slide.

"So, do you mind telling us what happened?" I asked politely, I didn't want to scare the kid. I sat down next to her on the bed, Dorochet took his seat next to us in his chair, watching Mizuki with eager eyes.

"I… What do you mean?" she struggled to reply.

"Tell us, what happened. Tell us where you're from, start from the very beginning."

She merely stared at me with a blank expression, as if I had just spoken in a different language. While raising an eyebrow, Greed walked in quietly.

"Hey! You're awake kiddo!" I heard Greed laugh from behind me. The tall man walked over and pat the petrified girl on the back, I swear it looked like she had just seen the scariest thing in the world. Then again, Greed is pretty scary-looking.

**- Mizuki**

I gaped the woman before me, trying desperately to say something that would answer her question, trying desperately to find the answer in my head, but nothing came to mind. In our small pause, a man walked into the room. He was tall, had brown hair and was muscular, he also had purple orbs that caught my attention, they felt familiar but I wasn't sure as to why.

Our eyes locked for a second and a grin split his face in two.

"Hey! You're awake kiddo!" he laughed and walked over to where I was sitting upright and patted my back, I mentally winced at how hard he did it.

My heart jumped when he laughed, his voice booming throughout the room and I feared that he would pull out a knife on me, don't ask why, I just had a feeling it would happen.

**-Dorochet**

A smile tugged on my lips and if I had a tail, I know it would be wagging, yea another dog joke but it was true. It was a bit strange, but I liked how the vibe in the room was so easy and light, instead of heavy and gloomy. Mizuki's petrified expression got me barking out a chuckle, so far she was okay but then again I couldn't be too sure what she was really like.

I had only really known her for about five minutes.

So I felt a bit on edge, she was a stranger nevertheless, even if she had lived her for the past four months, but I didn't quite count that as 'living' since she was just sleeping.

"So, why were you an alley?" I asked curiously. She stared at me, then at Martel, then at Greed who was grinning.

"I… I don't remember, sorry." she answered while looking down at her hands, examining her tattoos as if they were new to her.

"Uh… How'd you become a chimera?" I answered while trying to hide my disappointment, I had been so curious to know what had happened that fateful day and she didn't remember? Maybe something traumatic had happened, it would explain why she couldn't remember.

She just stared at me, completely horrified at my statement.

Weird?

"Where you come from? Got any family? Friends?"

"I don't… know."

My eyebrows scrunched up together in frustration. I opened my mouth to ask another question but Martel beat me to it.

"What's you name." Martel asked but it sounded like a statement. I rolled my eyes, though the snake chimera couldn't see since she was staring intently at the dark haired girl. Greed raised an eyebrow at the question, probably wondering why she had asked such a question.

Who wouldn't know their own names?

But the girl stared at Martel like a child being caught doing something bad by someone who they _**know **_will punish them.

"I don't remember."

We all stared at her in shock, Roa, who had been in the doorway the past minute or so, seemed to be caught off guard as well.

"You don't remember anything?" Martel asked calmly.

"No… I'm sorry…"

"Well this is…. Interesting." Greed mused.

Interesting? This was horrible! The kid didn't know where she came from, what her name was, who she was, what had happened to her, and a ton of other things! Did that mean she would stay here? Or would she leave?

After a long moment of silence, Mizuki had been staring at her hands the whole time almost like she was ashamed of herself which I couldn't understand, it's not like she did this on purpose, Greed cleared his throat.

"You'll need a new name then. You're no longer 'Mizuki' you are…. Uh… Someone new, so it'll only be fit for you to have a new name right?"

"Uh… I suppose so sir."

"Oh, you don't remember me. My name is Greed, the big guy over by the door is Roa."

Roa walked in, his face unreadable as usual and nodded over to the young teen who in response smiled and waved a little.

"What should we name her?" Martel asked.

"We? Shouldn't she change her name?" I muttered.

"No. I'm naming her!" declared Greed with a grin. Of course, because he gets to do whatever HE wants to do, why?

Because he's Greed.

"What's my name gonna be?" she asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Lust?"

"I don't like that name." she blurted out, giggling a bit nervously. Neither did I, that was a sin not a name.

"What's wrong with Lust?"

"UH. What's not wrong with the name Lust?" Martel rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Greed scoffed, seeming personally offended.

"Sloth?" he tried.

"No!" we all shouted back this time, the girl just sighed a bit, wondering if a good name would ever be said.

Then I remembered something, I had known a woman back when I was a kid, before me entering the military and becoming a chimera, a young lady who was the nicest lady I had ever known. She was patient and I remember me and a bunch of other kids would constantly break one of her windows while playing catch and there was this one time when I had to go get it back, I didn't know the lady so I had been frightened and hesitant to knock and when I did she answered the door with a gentle smile and the ball in one hand.

"Hello." she had said with a toothy grin.

"Uh.. Um… E-excuse m-me.. C-can we.. H-have our… b-ball b-back?" I had stuttered out dumbly while looking down at the ground.

"Of course, only if you promise me one thing."

I had winced, wondering what the condition was going to be, but her answer had caught me quite off guard.

"Promise me, you'll always hold your head up high, and never be afraid to say what you need to say."

With both smiled at each other, and I promised. Her name had been Sayuri.

"What about Sayuri?" I offered warily after hearing the ridiculous names Greed had offered while Martel kept shouting 'No come up with a real name'. The boss man went quiet, considering the name for a second.

"Hm… Sayuri? Sayuri. Sayuuuri. Sure sounds alright, sounds pretty good, you like it kid?"

The girl nodded happily, preferring that then the name 'Gofuha'.

"Sayuri it is then. By the way Sayuri, you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, a bit hungry but overall I'm okay."

"Good, because you're going to sweep up this place."

"HUH?"

* * *

><p><strong>Quick An: Dunno if I like this chapter…. I'm sorry if it was horrible *wince* I got writer's block….. Wow, I'm starting to really think this chapter was horrible, I'm not too sure now DX Leave your opnion ^^" Still, hope you kinda liked it?**


End file.
